disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baloo/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Baloo from Disney's The Jungle Book. Films ''The Jungle Book'' *scatting Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-doo, yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-doo, I mean a doo-bee, doo-bee, doo-bee, doo-bee, doo-bee-dee-doo. And with... Mowgli Well, now. Ha ha! What have we here? Mowgli Hmmm. Say, what a funny little bit of a... *Oh, boy! I've seen everything in these woods. Ooh, what have I run on? What a pretty thing this is. *Well, now. That's pretty big talk, little britches. *Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk. Pitiful. Hey, kid. You need help, and ol' Baloo's gonna learn ya to fight like a bear. *What do they call you? *Man village? They'll ruin him. They'll make a man out of him. *Certainly, you do. *"How do you think he will... " What do you mean how do you think he... He's with me, ain't he? And I'll learn him all I know. *Now, look. It's like this, little britches. All you gotta do is... *You better believe it. And you're gonna love the way they tickle. *on Bagheera's tail C'mon, Baggy, get with the beat. *So just try and... relax. Yeah. Cool it. Fall apart in my backyard. 'Cause let me tell you something, little britches: if you act like that bee at... Uh-uh. You're working too hard. And don't spend your time lookin' around for something you want that can't be found... *Beautiful! That's real jungle harmony. *That's my boy. And you're gonna make one swell bear. Why, you even sing like one. *Bagheera! *BAGHEERA!! *BAGHEERAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!has screamed bloody murder in Bagheera's face, leaving him shaken. Baloo then realizes that Bagheera is in front of him Oh, you heard me, huh? *They ambushed me! Thousands of 'em! I jabbed with my left, then I swung with the right, and then I--! *Like I told ya, them mangy monkeys carried him off! *I'll tear him limb from limb! I'll beat him! I'll.... I'll.... dancing to the music Yeah. Well, man, what a beat. *You better believe it, and I'm loaded with both! *Oh, yeah, yeah. sneaking off into the music *I'm gone, man. Solid gone. *Ha-Ha! Man that's what I call a swinging party. *Shhh! Keep it down, you're going to wake the little buddy. At Least, he's had a big day, it was a real sockaroo. You know it ain't easy learning to be like me. *Ha, ha. That's my boy. *A word? You going to talk some more? yawns All right, what's up, Bagheera? *I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me. *Yeah. It's beautiful, ain't it? *Well, you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself. *Why not? *chuckling I really don't know. Come to think of it, no panther ever asked me! *Oh, stop worrying, Baggy. Stop worrying, I'll take care of him. *Can't a guy make one mistake? *very shocked and serious The tiger? What's he got against the kid? *But little Mowgli doesn't have those things. *Oh! Well, well, what are we going to do? *You better believe it. You name it, and I'll do it. *angry Are you outta your mind?! I promised him he could stay here in the jungle with me! *Why me?! *humbled But I love that kid. sniffles I love him like he was my own cub. *Well, can't-- Well, can't I wait until morning? *Oh boy! *Well, uh, it's uh... um... well, it's sorta new and, uh... *Mowgli, look, buddy, uh, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya. *Oh, gee whiz. Now, how did ol' Baggy put it? Uh, uh, Mowgli... Ha! You wouldn't marry a panther, would you? *Mowgli, don't you realize that you're a human? *Little buddy, look. Listen to me. *Mowgli, stop it now. Hold still. I wanna tell you something. Now listen to me. *Look, Mowgli, I've been trying to tell ya, I've been trying all morning to tell ya. I've got to take you back to the man-village! *Now look, kid, I can explain... *Now believe me, kid, I... *Now just a minute! That's going too far! *You're not gonna believe me, Bagheera, but look. Now I used the same words you did and he ran out on me! *Oh, boy, if anything happens to that little guy, I'll never forgive myself. I've gotta find him! *Run, Mowgli, run! *Are you kiddin'?! There's teeth in the other end! *sniffling He’s cracking me up. *Beautiful. *sniffling I wish my mother could have heard this. *...Hey, don't stop now, Baggie, you're doing great! There's more! Lots more! *Who, me? Sure, I am! Never felt.... better. *Aw, I was just taking five. Y'know, playing' it cool. Eh, but he was too easy. *Forget about those. They ain't nothing' but trouble. *So you've seen one. So, let's go. *Mowgli, wait a minute-- *She did that on purpose! *is almost at the man-village entrance Mowgli, come back, come back! *He's hooked. * resigned Yeah. I guess you're right. smiles But I still think that he'd have made one swell bear. inhales Well...come on, Baggy-buddy, let's get back to where we belong! And get with the beat! singing Look for the Bare Necessities, the simple Bare Necessities! ''The Jungle Book 2'' *Oh! His future couldn't leave. sighs I miss my bear cub so much. *Just let Shere Khan try something. We handled old stripes once, we'll do it again. *Outta the way, Baggy! *Later, Baggy! *Kid, show me you can still fight like a bear. *Whoa, kid. Watch your language. *You don't need her, kid. You're with old Baloo now. *Well, of course you don't. It's just us bears from here on in. *What are you doing' out here, Baggy? *Wha-wha-what do they want? *Mowgli? *Me? Uh, no. Ha? You know his future is in that village. *Yeah. Whew. Sorry. But first I can help you, Baggy? *Baggy, Baggy, Baggy, Baggy. I can explain. I can explain. I...can explain but I don't have to, because, as you can plainly see, Mowgli is not here. I'm all alone. looks at Bagheera, then smiles, with his teeth out *Uh, he won't get past you, Baggy. *In case you haven't noticed, kid, I'm no wild animal. Except at parties. *You want quiet, go back to that man village. This place is happening. *Was, kid, was. He's 'splitsville'. Now me and the monkeys have turned it...into the greatest secret hideout ever. *Read you loud and clear kid. You wanted that girl to find you. Television ''TaleSpin'' *Oh no, I've had enough of those nuts! *Looks like it. *Well, Here we are at last; On the Road to Macadamia. *Is that a request? *crash-landing in Macadamia I must be alive, 'cause I hurt too much to be dead. *Well, it looks like the Dough, ran low. *I like that girl's spark! *Yeah! I'll sing! *Louie up And when it comes to short, He's an expert! *An out-of-body experience; No wonder with a body like his. *Now don't you worry blue-blooded head, ol' Babaloo will save you. *Tut, tut, now run along and scare up a seance! *You can count on, us Princess. *Guess I'm just her type. *Good! Then why don't you just disappear! *What a lie. Goodbye! *If I'm not mistaken, the piano. to outside, where a piano tethered to a Zhembrian fighter plane is being dropped repeatedly onto their hull Zhembrians like to get your attention with large objects. *by Air Pirates Wait, wait! What's this red button for? *Thank you! *Where are what, Karny? *Well... they're sort of big... and mean... and ugly... and smelly. *Only a lousy hundred bucks? *This jail food's worse than Louie's all-you-can-stand-for-a-dollar special! *pirate song ends One more time! *Let's make like a tree and, uh, get out of here! *No? *Uh, so y-you see, Rebecca, this sick aunt of mine really needs my help, and I thought... *Uh, eh, uh Milly Y-yeah, that's it! Aunt Milly! *Uh, well, uh, you see, Pop's side of the family was never very healthy. *blindfolded Oh wow, do I get to break open a pinata or something? *Wait! I'm allergic to lead! *Oh that's okay, I'm with him. ''Disney's The Jungle Cubs'' *the edge of the world Wow. That sounds like it might be a little bit out of the neighborhood. *Baggy could get hurt, or lost, or... *I'll make sure you don't. *I know, Lou. I'll never forgive ya either. *No way, Lou-ay. *Smooth entrance, fellas. *Over my dead body! Swallows What am I saying? *What's that, Khanie? Video Games ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures Series'' ''Disney INFINITY Series'' Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:The Jungle Book Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Disney Quotes